Souvenir
by Katsuyko
Summary: Petite écriture des épisodes de Shugo Chara Doki dans lesquels l'on voit Ikuto enfermer par Easter. A dormir comme cela, à quoi peut-il bien penser -ou se souvenir?


**Voilà, l'idée m'est venu en écoutant des musiques... de Disney (Si, si, je me sens sale d'avoir fait ça, ne me juger pas pitié T_T) J'avoue m'être aussi inspirer un peu de Fruits Basket, un niveau de l'histoire lorsque Yuki et Kyô sont à la recherche de Tohru lors de leur enfance... Bien entendu ce n'est pas un plagiat total non plus (Faudrait pas charier non plus hein). Néanmoins, je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris un One-Shot, j'espère que vous allez apprécier!**

**Les personnages de Shugo Chara ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, et je suppose qu'à force vous avez capté que personne sur ce site compte se faire de l'argent avec eux (quoique…)**

**

* * *

**

**Souvenir**

Il n'était pas libre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. Mais à présent, il était devenu captif. Enfermé dans cette cellule où seuls le gris et la solitude régnaient, il n'avait plus de raison d'ouvrir les yeux. Et en réalité, il valait même mieux qu'il ne le fasse pas. Car le seul point coloré présent ici, rouge, était celui de la caméra de surveillance, qui enregistrait le moindre de ses gestes et devenait l'annonciateur de terrible punissions au moindre pas de travers. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus qu'un moyen de trouver encore une once de liberté dans ce monde de captivité les souvenirs. Souvenir d'un jeune chat errant qui n'avait pas à l'époque à se soucier de ses faits et gestes. Ainsi, lorsqu'Easter jugeait ne pas avoir besoin de ses services de ''musicien du malheur'', Ikuto se souvenait.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais le souvenir qui lui revint ce jour-là fut le dernier qu'il eut à se remémorer enfermé dans les locaux d'Easter. Car il ne tarderait pas à être utilisé à nouveau pour la production d'œuf-X et car une magnifique jeune fille à la chevelure rose ne tarderait pas à sauver son propre cœur. Mais pour le moment, tout cela, il n'en savait strictement rien. Et toujours dans sa misère, couché dans son lit au matelas dur et froid, il se remémorait sa rencontre avec Amu, souvenir qu'il avait jusque-là oublié, sa _véritable _première rencontre avec Amu.

**-..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..-**

_Il fut un temps où Ikuto avait vécu avec les Hotori. Ce temps-là n'était certes pas le plus beau, la rage qu'il contenait contre son père débordant trop souvent et lui octroyant un tempérament morne, enfance meurtrie. Etait-ce dû à la mère Hotori qui ne semblait tout bonnement mal à l'aise par lui, voir répugnée ? Etait-ce à cause du sentiment d'oppression que toute cette famille qui n'était pas la sienne lui infligeait ? Etait-ce à cause de l'amour fraternel innocent que lui portait Tadase, depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui ? Sans doute était-ce pour un peu toutes ces choses en même temps. Et ainsi, Ikuto avait choisi la fugue, violon et Dumpty Key en poche. Bien que Tsukasa ne tarderait pas à le retrouver, Ikuto avait tout de même voyagé dans un bout de la région, seul. _

_Et ainsi il avait atterri dans cette ville. Ville qu'il ne connaît pas et où il n'était que de passage. Dormir n'était qu'un détail pour Ikuto, car heureusement pour lui Août finissait à peine et la chaleur environnante permettait encore de dormir, difficilement certes, mais à l'extérieur, sur les bancs, tel un sans-abri. Et c'est alors qu'il attendait que tout le monde ait quitté le parc, les lueurs des jours disparaissant lentement, qu'il vit. Vit la plus adorable créature qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ikuto était très jeune à l'époque et les filles étaient une chose dont il était totalement désintéressé. Mais ce n'était pas simplement une fille qu'il voyait-là. Non, c'était un ange._

_Telle chevelure rose, aux allures de couché de soleil, n'avait été vu sur une si petite fille. Retenu au dessus de sa tête en deux couettes par des barrettes en forme de croix rouge, ils laissaient apparaître un visage rose et adorable. Deux magnifiques yeux couleurs ambres, illuminant cette enfant comme deux petits soleil miniature, surplombait deux joues rondes et rougit par un sourire éternel. Vêtue comme une petite poupée, elle courait en tous sens dans le parc, chassant créature imaginaire et autres insectes du pays des merveilles. Assis jambe croisé, Ikuto regarda la jeune fille passé à quelques mètres de lui en courant. Le temps lui sembla s'arrêter pendant quelques secondes tandis que l'étrange jeune fille disparaissait de son champ de vision. Il haussa les épaules puis s'assit plus confortablement sur le banc et ferma les yeux. Tandis qu'il tentait de s'endormir, l'image de la petite fille ne cessait d'hanter son esprit. Il ne l'avait vu qu'un instant, pourtant… son visage était bien plus imprimer que… celui de son père ?_

_-Amu-chan ! Amu-chan ! Où es-tu ! Réponds à Papa !_

_Ikuto ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne dans le parc, le soleil avait totalement disparu et quelques étoiles agrémentaient un ciel d'un noir d'encre. Il n'y avait qu'un couple dans le parc, courant dans tous les sens en criant quelque chose. Ikuto ouvrit les deux yeux et remua la tête afin d'avoir les idées au claires. _

_-Amu-chan ! Où es-tu ?_

_Impossible de dormir dans un raffut pareil. Ikuto se leva discrètement du banc et vint se mettre derrière un arbre, pour entendre mieux ce que disait ce couple. _

_-Pitié, Amu-chan, réponds !_

_Amu-chan ? Encore un couple trop naïf qui perdait leur gosse en pleine ville. Ikuto s'apprêtait à partir en arrière pour quitter le parc lorsqu'il reçut une image en pleine figure dans sa cervelle. La petite fille aux cheveux roses, avec son air naïf et curieuse… Etait-ce elle ? Ikuto n'alla même pas vers les adultes pour avoir confirmation : il quitta le parc en suivant la direction dans laquelle il avait vu, une heure plus tôt, l'enfant courir. _

_Elle n'était pas dans le parc. Il en fit le tour et ne la vit pas aux alentours. Alors le garçonnet commença à courir dans la ville. Où avait-elle bien pu atterrir ? Elle était si petite et adorable… Ikuto redoubla d'effort en songeant à ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver. Il tourna dans la ville, assez petite heureusement pour qu'il s'y retrouve, essayant de penser comme la petite fille pour avoir une idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver… Mais lui, penser comme une petite fille ? Impossible ! Il n'arrivait à peine à comprendre sa sœur Utau, qui n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui, et cette fille-là, cette Amu-chan-là, devait être bien plus jeune que lui et Utau. Ikuto s'apprêta à abandonner quand il entendit un éclat de rire. Son rire. Il le savait. Il tentait de visualiser l'endroit d'où venait le son et en prit la direction. Elle était là._

**-..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..-**

Il remua dans son sommeil. Les employés d'Easter n'allait pas tardé à allumer leur machine d'horreur et à le forcer à insuffler le malheur au gens qui entendrait sa musique. Mais il fallait qu'il finisse de se souvenir d'abord. Vite… Laissez-lui encore un peu de temps… Juste quelques minutes…

**-..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..-**

_Elle était là. Au coin d'une rue, sous la lumière d'un réverbère, assise au sol, sa belle robe de dentelle salie, riant aux éclats en regardant un gros chat crachant et sifflant vers elle. Sans doute le prenait-elle pour une grosse peluche, à moins que son jeune âge la rendais-encore plus inconsciente du danger annonciateur de ces miaulements. Ikuto se précipita devant la fillette qui cessa instantanément de rire et tenta de chasser le chat. Contre toute attente, plutôt que de fuir, l'animal cessa de cracher et vint se frotter contre les jambes du garçonnet. Amu écarquilla les yeux et commença à taper dans ses mains._

_-Neko-sama ! Hihihi !_

_Ikuto rougit et tourna la tête vers Amu, tentant d'ignorer le chat qui se faisait de plus en plus présent._

_-Y'a tes parents qui te cherchent depuis des heures, trouva uniquement Ikuto à dire. _

_-Papa et Mama ? Mais je veux pas rentrer ! Je veux rester jouer avec Neko-san et Neko-sama ! _

_Considérant que ça ne valait même pas la peine de tenter de répondre, Ikuto prit la gamine dans ses bras et la porta. Celle-ci tenta de se débattre en donnant de petits coups de poing chétif contre le ventre du garçon. Voyant qu'Ikuto ne réagissait pas, Amu se calma et posa sa joue contre le torse du garçon en murmurant d'une voix excessivement mignonne :_

_-M'en moque, parce que ce soir Neko-sama est venu me sauvé._

_Et tandis qu'elle continuait de se border contre le dit Neko-sama, ce dernier rougit et marmonna vaguement tout en avançant._

_-T'es lourde…_

_-Même pas vrai… répliqua d'une voix douce Amu avec un sourire._

_Ikuto finit par retourner au parc, non sans peine. Il vit de loin que le couple était toujours là, cette fois-ci accompagné d'un agent de sécurité. Ikuto s'approcha discrètement d'eux et déposa Amu. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour crier joyeusement à ses parents qu'elle était de retour avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père qui hurlant des louanges aux divinités qui venaient de lui rendre son enfant._

_-C'est pas bouddha qui est venu me chercher Papa ! C'est Neko-sam… commença Amu en se retournant là où se trouvait Ikuto une semaine plus tôt. Mais alors que son père n'avait de cesse de hurler ses louanges face à un policier des plus choqués et une femme des plus gênés, Amu scruta les ténèbres à la recherche de son sauveur, à présent tapis dans l'ombre, attendant le départ de la famille pour retourner sur son banc pour dormir… et se faire chasser par l'agent de sécurité qui finira par le confier à Tsukasa après maintes péripéties et fuites du blocs de police de la part d'Ikuto._

**-..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..•°•..•°¯°•..•°¯°•..-**

Mais la liberté obtenue par le passé n'est plus rien à présent. Il est là, tapi dans l'ombre, griffes sorties et pourtant enfermé dans cette cage, loin du monde, loin du ciel et loin de son cœur, qui lentement se referme sur lui-même, et de ceux, voir même plutôt celle, qui l'habite.

* * *

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu! Reviews recommandés si vous voulez faire trèèèèèèèès plaisir à un auteur à ses heures ;). **


End file.
